Chance of Success
by KittyHoobaDooba
Summary: Shina Hasui, a globally targeted criminal whose escaped every single prison she's been in, including Alcatraz. One night, she's been caught after so long and was eventually transferred to the Number 1 inescapable prison in Japan, Nanba Prison. She's had a motive to escape prisons no matter what but once she's arrived to Nanba Prison, she doesn't feel the need to escape anymore


"TRY TO GET ME, YA DAMN LOSERS!" yelled a female who continued to run. "SHINA HASUI, YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO STOP IMMEDIATELY!" yelled back an officer.

 **Shina Hasui - Global Enemy Criminal: Most Wanted**

Shina paused herself and sighed. Though she didn't want to claim defeat, she was interested on what they wanted to tell her. _"This is an idiotic move...why am I stopping and not continuing to run!? What the hell is wrong with my body?!"_ she thought to herself. "Shina Hasui, you are hereby going to be transferred to Nanba Prison!" the officer said, panting. _"Dammit, I should've expected I would've been caught!"_ she thought and her eyes widened. "Well alright. I guess ya finally caugh-" Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She turned her head to see an officer with a cross-shaped scar on his left eye.

"Don't even think about escaping, delinquent,"

Shina's eye twitches and groaned. "Fine, you actually caught me. Just take me to prison already," she put her hands behind her back and the officer put cuffs on her wrist. Shina sighed again and thought, " _Damn, didn't think this day would actually come! Eh, I can escape again,"_

"You're going to Building 13 and Cell 13, Hasui," Shina scoffed and shrugged. "Whatever, dude. Just put me in the cell already!" she replied impatiently. Once they arrived at the cell, the officer threw Shina inside like she was yesterday's trash. "HEY TREAT YOUR INMATES WITH GODDAMN RESPECT!" she yelled through the bars.

"HAJIME YOU NEVER TOLD US WE WERE HAVING A NEW CELLMATE!"

Shina turned around and saw four other males in the cell. The officer, known as Hajime, twitched and seemed to look like he was gonna explode. "JUST DEAL WITH IT! YOU NOW KNOW YOU HAVE A NEW CELLMATE JUST QUIT BUGGING ME ALREADY!" he broke. Shina's eye twitched. Hajima took a deep breath. "Just get along with Hasui," he said and walked off.

"So what brings you to Nanba Prison?" a male with pink and blonde hair asked. Shina turned to the guys and sighed. "Dunno. I was chased by the police for years and never got caught after my first time being in jail. Eventually, I became a master of disguise and always found my way out of things," Shina explained. The males immediately became impressed. "So what's your name?" asked another male with light green hair that reached to his waist. "I'm Shina Hasui, and you guys are...?"

"I'm Uno!" the male with the blonde and pink hair said as he put on a look where he wanted to impress people. "I'm Nico!" The male with the green hair waved with a big smile on his face. "I'm Rock and that one with the black hair is Jyugo. Don't worry about him, though. He doesn't really enjoy talking much. You'll get used to that eventually," a male with purple and red hair said and pointing to another male with black and red hair. Shina turned to the male known as Jyugo and noticed he was staring into space. She tilted her head as if she thought he was familiar. "Something wrong?" Rock asked her. Shina came back to reality and shook her head. "I'm fine," she replied. "Hey, do you guys wanna do another jailbreak!" Nico asked excitedly. "Aw hell yeah! Jyugo, you up for that!?" Uno said. Jyugo smirked and turned to them. "What do you guys think? I'm always up for a jailbreak," he replied. "Shina, you wanna come?!" Nico asked while tugging her arm. Shina shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess," she responded.

Uno and Rock exchanged looks and nodded. "Jyugo, do your thing," Uno said. Jyugo walked up to the cell door and unlocked it. Shina had an impressed look on her face. "Oh right, Jyugo has a thing for figuring out how to unlock locks. That's how he's good at jailbreaks," Uno told her. "I barely even know the guy and I'm already startimzxc;dcoxhlc,c,cm .kjjlbdvvvx b ghhng to like him," Shina said.

"ARE YOU FOUR, NOW FIVE, SERIOUSLY GOING ON A JAILBREAK AGAIN!?" Hajime caught them as his eye twitched. Shina walked up to him and sighed. "Awe you caught us. Well, all I can say is-"

"YOU FAKE MALE SEX APPEAL WON'T WORK ON ME, HASUI!?" That comment made Shina's eye twitch. "Did you just call me a boy?" she asked him with a sinister look. "Shina was a girl?" Uno whispered to Nico. Nico nodded. Jyugo looked at Shina and made a look. "Hey, Shina made that exact look when she saw you! Do you two know each other or somethin?" Rock asked. Jyugo shrugged. Uno sighed. "HOW WOULD YOU NOT KNOW IF YOU KNOW HER OR NOT!?" Rock yelled. Jyugo growled. "It's called a bad memory,"

"YEAH SUCH BAD MEMORY YOU HAVE THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO PICK LOCKS!"

"Can you two please stop fighting!?" Nico cried.

Hajime's eye twitched and he smacked them in their heads. "11, 15, 25, 30, and 69 you all better go back in your cell!" he yelled. "Yessir," the five of them said at once.

Shina hit her head on the wall. "Damn, I already hate Hajime and I haven't even known the guard well!" she twitched. "Did he call you wrong gender or somethin'? I mean, no offense, but you do look like a guy. You have short hair like Jyugo and you don't have boobs," Uno said while playing with his cards. Shina's eyes widened hearing that. "Listen, I don't seem to have any but I do. I don't like 'em. They're too much of a hassle when you're on a jailbreak," she explained. "I'm a guy and I understand the hassle you're talkin about," Uno winked. Shina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about Uno. He's always like that whenever there's a girl in his presence." Jyugo told her. Shina sighed. "HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Uno yelled. "No offense but it already seems true..." Shina replied. "It's only Shina's first day being an inmate here and you're already picking a fight!" Nico pointed out.

Eventually, they kept fighting in their cell until dawn...

 **To be continued...**


End file.
